Back To Earth
by W.E.S2
Summary: Being sent back to earth again after you die is not easy. Especially for Loki and Bartleby, since they're now human.
1. Default Chapter

Ah I was watching Dogma for like the 1000th time tonight and I thought it would be kinda cool to write what might happen after the movie. lol. Hope this is ok, I've written fanfics before but not ones like this really.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters I use in this story. I also do not claim to own any of the movie, Dogma. This however, is entirely my own story. It is something I made up all on my own as I thought about what could happen after the movie.  
  
*Authors note: Please review after reading!*  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Human  
  
Loki emerged from the deep sleep he had just been in. He did not however, open his eyes. He was afraid of what he may see. He rubbed his head slightly. His head felt light and had no memory inside what-so-ever. All he knew was his name was Loki and he was an angel. What else? There was more. Of course there was more. He grabbed a fist full of what he lay on. It was soft and fluffy. Cloth. Slowly everything started to return. Starting at being kicked out of heaven, up until an airport. He remember sitting there. Fragments of memories slowly re-entered his head. Going home. A gun. Shooting people. A lot of people. A train. Fighting. Wings being cut off. Bartleby coming down. A knife. Oh God it all returned at once overwhelming Loki a bit but relieving him that he remembered everything. Bartleby. He had been stabbed in the side by Bartleby. Turning his head to the side, though keeping his eyes closed still, he felt both angry and saddened at the same time. He had stuck by Bartleby through everything. He had been kicked out of heaven because of him. And all for what? To be killed by him.   
  
Something wet fell down his cheek. He wiped it away and looked at his finger tip. A tear. It took a second to register completely. A tear? What the fuck? He was an angel. Angel's don't have emotion.   
  
The tear suddenly seemed like nothing as something new entered his mind. The world. That's why he died, he had been trying to stop Bartleby from un-doing the world. What had happened? Obviously something for he lay here alive. Or perhaps it just hadn't happened yet. Where the hell was he? He had to find out.  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind Loki opened his eyes. First only one, but then both. He looked around. He lay on a bed in a very small room. VERY small. The bed had pure clean white sheets, as well as a white comforter that he lay on top of. The back of the back was pushed up against the wall though on all other sides of the bed the was lay no more than 2 feet away. Like he had noticed at first image, very small. There was a door though. A doorframe to be exact. At the end of the left hand wall. No door hung from any hinges. Only a white doorframe. Which lead to a hallway painted, you guessed it, white.  
  
"What the fuck is up with all the white?" He muttered under his breath. He then raised him self into a sitting position. As soon as he did this a very bright light turned on. It did nothing but show him how white the walls and everything else was. He shook his head and let his vision clear. The bright light so sudden nearly blinded him. A noise made him sit still and forget about all the questions running through his mind. Footsteps. They stopped right outside his doorframe. Then they entered the room.  
  
"Loki! You're awake!" Serendipity said happily as she entered the room. She worse a long white flowing gown with beaded flowers all over it and the whole thing seemed to glow. Loki stared at her for a few seconds then spoke.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" That was the one question he needed answered. She smiled and let out a small laugh as she walked back and forth in front of the bed running one finger along the end of it.  
  
"You're in heaven! Where did you think you were?" He decided not to answer the second question, but instead just bring up some more.  
  
  
"Heaven? But I almost brought an end to the world. And anyway, I thought I wasn't allowed back up here. Ever again." Serendipity nodded.  
  
"Well, in your last moments of life, you had tried to stop Bartleby. Even if you were killed for it, you still attempted to save the world from the horrible end it was about to face. Which means God must have been happy since she let you back up here. I was sure you were going to be sent down to the demons." She gestured down to the floor and then shrugged.  
  
"What about the world. What the hell happened? Have they stopped Bartleby yet?"  
  
"You've been asleep for 3 days. It's all over. Bethany figured out with Jay's help that God was trapped inside of a body across the street in a hospital. She went over there and got her out just in time to stop Bartleby from entering the church." Serendipity smiled. "She's such a good girl." Loki nodded as he soaked all of this in. He was about to ask what happened to Bartleby but he didn't give a damn about what had happened to him. He had killed him. All Loki hoped was that he was dead too…only with the demons. Now he moved onto a question he had to ask though he was afraid of the answer.   
  
"Why did I start crying a little bit ago? I have been around since whole fucking world began practically and I've never cried." Loki said staring at Serendipity. She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. After a long silence, she finally spoke.  
  
"Well, you see. You're no longer an angel. Your wings were cut off. Your human. Even if you are dead." She braced herself for what was about to come.  
  
"What?! I didn't cut my fucking wings off though! I loved my wings. They made me an angel! That's what I am! And angel! Bartleby fucking cut my wings off against my own fucking will!" Loki screamed feeling more than anger at the moment. Serendipity took a small step back.  
  
"I'm sorry Loki. But now we must speak of you future."  
  
"Future? I'm not an angel anymore. Who gives a shit about my future." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away. Serendipity frowned.   
  
"You have to meet with God in a bit. She's going to decide your future. I'd be happy if I were you. She seems pleased with you, even if she did kick you out of here before. I think you got on her good side somehow." Loki smiled.  
  
"Mooby. I knew that would get me on her good side" The muse rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think your little Mooby shooting spree did a lot to help you. But that's besides the point. Now get up, we have to go meet with her. It's time for your judgment." With that she pulled him out of the bed and went towards the door where they walked down the hallway towards a large wooden door that had a small metal plate on it that read, "Judgment".   
  
"Here we are." The muse said pointing at the door.  
  
"Are you coming with?" Loki asked feeling a bit afraid. It had been a really, REALLY, long time since he had talked face to face with God herself. He was scared. He turned to Serendipity giving her a pleading look. She shook her head.  
  
"Your judgment is between you and God only, I have no place in there unless she calls me in there. Which I doubt she would. Metatron maybe would be in there, but not me." She then began to walk away, but turned back. "Good luck." She added. Then smiled.  
  
"I need it." Loki muttered as he opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waiting for Judgment  
  
Loki entered the room slowly. It was huge and spacious. Looking around he was quite amazed. The walls that were stood high. The only actual wall was the one with the door which he had just entered through was on. That one was tall and white. The remaining 3 walls were made of glass. There was no ceiling however. It stood open above him letting the light in and the blue sky with white clouds flowing through it show brightly and clearly. He took his eyes away from the sky and looked around the room. It was set up as if for a court room. Well, in a way he thought. There was no stands or seats for which spectators or a jury could sit. The one part that signified it was like a court room was the large stand in the center of the front of the room. That is where a judge would sit if this was a court room. The stand was amazing. It was pure gold with silver winding and twirling throughout the whole thing. Loki stared at it for only a few more seconds then looked around again. Nothing else was really in the room. It may be huge, but it was rather empty. The only other thing was a small, round, gold table in the back left hand corner of the room. And then a small, round, silver table in the back right hand corner of the room.   
  
"Pretty nice." He muttered under his breath and he nodded as in approving the room to his standards. Though he knew that this was more than one of the greatest rooms in the entire universe. This was the room that every one would come to once they died and be judged. This was the deciding place of where you would spend the rest of eternity. If you would stay up here in paradise, or be sent down to hell to live out the rest of what you would wish would have ended when you died as you'd be with the demons.   
  
Loki now stepped towards the large glass wall to his right and looked out. It was beautiful. Looking out over the blue sky as clouds floated by. He recognized he must be on the edge of heaven since there was no angels sitting on the clouds as some did at some times. He never had, but still some did. He had had more important things to do than to waste time sitting on some cloud. He had had people to kill. He stood lost in his own memories for a few seconds as he remembered his job as the angel of death. He had liked it. It was his duty and he was good at it. He smiled as he thought of how they had never gotten another angel of death after he had been kicked out. He knew he was the best.   
  
"Nice View isn't it?" Loki jumped as the voice behind him spoke. He turned quickly. Metatron stepped forward. "Sorry to scare you lad." He clasp his hands behind his back and look out over the sky for a second, then turned to Loki.  
  
"Where the fu… I mean, where's God? This is my judgment isn't it? I've been waiting here for like 20 frickin' minutes. So where is she?" Loki asked turning in a circle with his arms outstretched. Metatron was not amused.  
  
"Don't go getting cocky. Things take time. She'll be here when both of you are here." Loki stared at Metatron for a second, then spoke.  
  
"Both? This is just mine though. Why will someone else be here? Who is it?"   
  
"Well you know, you and…" He trailed off to a point where the mumbled name was not a point of hearing Loki could understand. "And so we have to wait until he gets here. Now just relax. It won't be long."  
  
"Who?" He never got an answer. Metatron disappeared in front of him. Loki sighed.   
  
  
After waiting another 20 minutes the door opened. A man in a white gown stood at the doorway holding the door open. It sounded as if a large struggle was going on in the hallway.  
  
"Let me go! I don't need to be fucking judged! Let me go!" As soon as Loki heard this, though he had not seen the actual person, he knew who it was.  
  
Serendipity entered the room backwards as she dragged Bartleby along on the floor as he kicked trying to get loose from her. She sighed and looked at Loki.  
  
"Apparently he's aware of how pissed God is at him. If I were in his position, I'd probably try to escape too." She let go of him and he stood up. Dusting himself off first, he then made a run for it, only to be stopped by the man at the door. Slowly, he walked back over to Serendipity and Loki.   
  
"Hey buddy." Bartleby said looking at Loki. He wasn't sure of how to greet Loki. Just as Loki had experienced, he was now human, so Bartleby had been struck by some extreme guilt as he accepted the fact he had been the one to kill him. Loki stared at him for a second then dove at him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Serendipity screamed as Bartleby grasp Loki around the neck trying to push him off of him. To the right of the fight though someone cleared their throat softly, but importantly. As soon as that was hear Loki came to a standing position as did Bartleby as they stood at attention to God. She smiled.   
  
"Does this mean you can't talk to us since we're human?" Bartleby asked. She looked up to the sky for a second then answered.  
  
"No, I can talk to you. You may be human, but you're still up here, which means if you were on earth, I wouldn't be able to talk to you, but you're not on earth, so I can talk to you." They nodded as soon as she said this to the two of them.  
  
"I'll be going now." Serendipity said as she bowed to down to God, then left the room. As soon as the door closed God turned back to them.   
  
"So, my little angels. Are you two ready to by judged?"  
  
"It depends." Bartleby said looking at her. She smiled at him.   
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well if we're getting sent down to the demons, we're not ready. I don't wanna go down there." Loki nodded in agreement as Bartleby said this.  
  
"Neither do I," he said putting a voice to his nod. God smiled again.  
  
"I don't think you two will have to worry about demons. Now let's go over here, and figure out what to do with you." 


End file.
